


Sweet Snapshot

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Jace is excellent in the kitchen as well, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, Soft Horny Alec, Sweetness, domestic jalec, married, the Herondale boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Just some domestic Jalec fluff. I have been writing them suffering so often lately, it's time to have them safe, happy and in love for a change.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Snapshot

Alec woke up cold and he let his displeasure be known by stretching longer than the bed, popping all his joints and accompanying the gesture with a loud “nyaaaaaah!”  
  
The cats, who had been sleeping on the blankets, at his feet, scattered around from him kicking them awake inadvertently and making a sound they did not recognise.  
  
But the fluffy and persistent animals returned to shark around his legs when they saw him head to the kitchen.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe and watched Jace make breakfast and dance, lost in his private world that the cordless headphones conjured up for him. 

Jace had already showered and dressed for the day and he looked as fresh and as radiant as always. Alec didn’t think a day would come when he would not feel his heart enter the heavens as he watched his husband move and be unrestrainedly happy.  
  
Growing up, through his nightmare teens and his early twenties, it had been all Alec had wished for - to see Jace happy. He had never prayed for his own happiness, just to be allowed to witness Jace’s.  
  
They had been through so much, each in his own way and together. They had both grown up on fast forward and had had to sacrifice things most people could not begin to think of at their ages.  
  
But their sacrifices had not been in vain. Edom was destroyed and the other hell realms knew better than to seek entrance to Earth while the most legendary parabatai pair stood guard.  
  
The war had forced their hand in making them resort to angelic magic to gain the advantage against the cunning greater demons. They had become conduits of cosmic chaos and angelic wrath themselves. Feeling that kind of power surge through them and spill out over their enemies had changed who they were on the most fundamental level.  
  
But to each other, they were still baby and boo, still Alec and Jace. And while they were allowed, they chose to live a normal, boring, even somewhat mundane life.  
  
That was how they’d gotten the house. It was small and comfortable, at the edge of a forest, not the kind of mansion any other Shadowhunter would picture a Herondale might choose to live in. But it was modern and easy to protect with wards and glamours.  
  
Now, Jace tasted the sauce in the pot, and the concoction obviously met his approval as he moaned low in his throat, smiling, with his eyes still closed.  
  
“See anything you like, Consul Herondale?” Jace asked, beckoning Alec close with a cheeky index finger. “How about you get your long, sexy body over here and tell me if this shakshuka is missing anything, for your taste.”  
  
“Shak- what?” Alec asked, making his way over to the stove and looking into the pot over Jace’s shoulder. “What are the clumps of white stuff… Inquisitor Herondale?”  
  
“Silken tofu.” Jace proudly replied, holding a spoon up over his shoulder so Alec could taste his recipe.  
  
“Mmm, yum. But not as yum as you.” He said, the shakshuka immediately forgotten, as soon as he picked up Jace’s own scent coming off in waves from his skin, warm, clean and fragrant from the shower. 

“I’m afraid from a calorie per gram point of view, I am a poor choice.” Jace replied, leaning into Alec’s touch and tilting his head to give Alec more neck surface to kiss.  
  
“Every single gram of you is pure joy.” Alec murmured, his hands going under Jace’s shirt and finding well-known spots to tease and tweak.  
  
“Mmm.. someone wants a repeat of last night.” 

“Always!”  
  
They had been told, by various insipid characters around them, that same sex marriages only ever last as long as the fucking does and are as fleeting as the spouses’ good looks.  
  
But here they were, ten years later, still going strong and being disgustingly in love and disarmingly cute, despite having been soldiers all their lives.  
  
The day when Jace had popped the lid on the small box containing the identical rings had been the day Alec had felt his union with Jace was sealed. In each other’s eyes, they had been married since that day. Announcing it to the others not much later and throwing a big party to celebrate had only been conventional steps. 

Jace removed his headphones and disconnected them from his phone, so Alec could hear the music, returning to the bliss of having his husband’s arms around him, but starting to dance slowly and grinding back against Alec.  
  
“Keep that up and our breakfast is going to be brunch.” Alec said in a low voice. 

“Pervert. Our children are watching and judging us.” Jace said, pointing to the cats, who sat on the kitchen table, indeed watching them with that “I’m so much better than you” cat-specific attitude.  
  
“They slept right through you fucking me to sleep last night. They could not care less, they just want food.”  
  
“Well in that case, how about I feed them, we sit down to eat, and then you go and make us very, very late for work?”  
  


(the end)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How many cats did you picture Alec and Jace have? Two, right?   
> They have five because Jace likes a full house. Alec needed a while to get used to five hungry animals greeting him in the morning with raised tails and a concert of needy meows, but now he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
